ANBU´s 2
by Kusanagi-Hikaru
Summary: la segunda version de mi primer angst mejorada mucho. [El rubio tenia la espalda surcada por una gran cuña][por que sakurachan, por que lo has hecho...susurró, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus morenas mejillas]


El tenebroso bosque estaba lleno de sombras que parecían enemigos, monstruos acosadores, mostrando sus dientes y garras. Era ya pasada la medianoche y la luna llena irradiaba un brillo carmesí sangriento.

Dos ninjas, vestidos con unas simples armaduras blancas y pantalones negros se movían entre los árboles. Ambos portaban mascaras, con motivos de animales. Uno de ellos llevaba una mascara que, por el aspecto afilado de los ojos y el hocico fino y alargado pretendía imitar a un zorro, un kitsune. Estaba bellamente delineada con unos arabescos naranjas. El corto cabello rubio escapaba por detrás de ella. El joven tenia un cuerpo delgado y alargado, pero no por eso menos fuerte.

Su pareja, una jovencita de finas curvas y cabello rosa hasta la cintura traía una mascara que representaba visiblemente a un gato, un neko. Las líneas que la decoraban eran del mismo color que su pelo. Además traía una larga bufanda roja rodeando su fino cuello.

Encima de un roble, y con la ayuda de unos binoculares trazó la trayectoria del enemigo.

-Naruto...- llamó la chica...-separémonos y rodeémoslos; tu ve por el este y yo por el oeste.

-hai!.-

y así salieron, cada uno por su lado. La primera en encontrar a su enemigo fue Sakura. Un hombre bajo, de cabello negro largo y en coleta, ojos pequeños y apagado y la cara surcada por cicatrices, la sorprendió por detrás, intentado escindir su ágil cuerpo femenino con un kunai de proporciones gigantescas.

La Haruno asestó un potente golpe en el metal el cual comenzó a vibrar con tanta fuerza que el ninja tuvo que soltarle. Volvió a dar otro duro golpe, que su enemigo bloqueó con ambas manos; esto, lo lanzo unos metros atrás. Se levanto, riendo con sorna.

-eres muy fuerte para ser una chica.-

-¿quien diablos eres tu?

-Yusuke Katsura, un gusto conocerla señorita...- se hizo una pausa, lo que insinuó que el hombre deseaba saber su nombre.

-heh...muy gracioso- ironizó ella.- no creas que te diere mi nombre, Katsura.

La batalla recomenzó en forma de taijutsu. Como en este punto tenia ventaja, Sakura fue haciendo retroceder a Yusuke, mellando, poco a poco su concentración. Cuando lo tuvo justo donde queria aplico un genjutsu. El enemigo empezó a gritar de angustia dolor hasta que se desmayó (N/A: digamos que el genjutsu no era la especialidad del pobre Yusuke-chan). Sakura observó, satisfecha su trabajo y ató al ninja de pies a cabeza.

"todo va a salir bien" pensó, un poco mas calma... había estado muy nerviosa por el resultado de esta misión, que aun no terminaba. Pero según los informes solo eran dos ninjas, y Sakura estaba segura de que Naruto podía con el otro, le lanzase lo que le lanzase, aunque fuese de mayor nivel que el que ella misma había vencido. Si, Naruto era muy especial. Su mente empezó a divagar sin que se diera cuenta en su compañero...¿pero por que estaba pensando en est...

-SAKURA-CHAN!- el grito desesperado y el abrazo protector de el chico de sus pensamientos la despabilaron. El rubio tenia la espalda surcada por una gran cuña. El responsable de la herida era un enorme ninja de cabello castaño cortado al ras. Su compañero cayó, lánguido, entre sus brazos níveos. Dos lagrimas de terror y angustia resbalaron por el cuello, por detrás de la mascara.

El ninja, tiró de la cadena que llevaba adherida el arma responsable de aquellas lagrimas, arrancándola de la espalda de Naruto lo que provoco un grito ahogado de su parte.

La chica dejo al Uzumaki en el suelo con suavidad y se quito la mascara y la apretó en su mano haciéndola polvo. se pudieron ver sus bellos ojos verdes como las mas puras esmeraldas, que demostraban pura furia y desolación. Esto fue lo ultimo que vio ese ninja. Ojos verdes. Verdes como el pasto o como el jade. Ojos furiosos. Ojos desolados. Los ojos de alguien que ha perdido un ser querido.

Sakura apartó el puño ensangrentado del pecho del monstruoso hombre. Se acero al joven que yacía bajo un charco bermellón que parecía mas escalofriante bajo la luna del mismo color y le dio vuelta, con delicadeza. Le quito la mascara zorruna con velocidad y la lanzo lejos. La misma fue a estrellarse contra un árbol. La recibieron los hermosos ojos de cielo del muchacho y una suave sonrisa.

-tonto! por que lo hiciste?-le chilló con la voz resquebrajada por las perlas liquida que caían por sus mejillas.

-shhh tranquila. Ya no llores Sakura-chan- y con una mano acaricio su cara, borrando el rastro diamantino de las lagrimas.

-lo hice por que te quiero. Por que tienes un lugar en mi corazón, eres muy importante para mi, mi pequeña flor de cerezo...-

Sakura estaba anonadada. le miró a sus interminablemente profundos ojos celestiales y le susurró al oído las palabras mas dulces que el shinobi podía escuchar. Solo dos simples vocablos: "te quiero". Pero dichos de esa persona le sonaban hermosamente conmovedores.

El abrazo no se hizo esperar, el beso, matizado de sensaciones tampoco, suave, con la hermosa sutilidad de dos almas inexpertas.

La palidez de Naruto aumentaba a contracorriente de sus fuerzas, que disminuían aun cuando Sakura estaba curándolo. Donde Mierda esta el kyuubi cuando se lo necesita?

-Sakura-chan...han usado un sello...-

-¿qué?-

-no puedo usar el poder de kyuubi-

-ay Mierda-

Naruto estaba por perder la conciencia. sentía la vida escaparse de el. Sakura se desesperaba. Veía a Naruto morirse lentamente a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Empezó a llorar en silencio.

-no te preocupes. No pasa nada, no llores , no me gusta verte así.-

y levantó la mano para limpiarle las lagrimas por ultima vez. La mano calló, inerte y los ojos del joven se cerraron como si se quedara dormido. Un sueño eterno.

Sakura le vio, con el labio temblando. No podía estar pasándole esto. Se desesperó. Aun así, terminó de curarle aquella herida de su espalda. Lo abrazó, le acaricio el cabello y le besó por ultima vez.

"¿por que, ¿por qué? Naruto tu no te merecías esto"

se quedó mirándole. Se le veia tan tranquilo, tan pacifico...

-esto no puede acabar asi.-

cerro los ojos, concentrándose, recordando. Cada movimiento. Pero antes...

tomó una de las vendas que formaban parte de su vestimenta y usando un kunai y su propia sangre escribió un mensaje que clavó al árbol con el mismo.

Se sentó al lado de su compañero. Puso las manos, una sobre otra. Junto todo el chakra que pudo en ellas y lo descargo de una vez, haciendo saltar al cuerpo.

No iba a alcanzarle el charkra. ¿Que podia hacer?... "piensa sakura, piensa"

-lo tengo-

levantó la parte de arriba del uniforme, donde pudo ver un sello, el "four seasons seal" y otro, desconocido, en forma de estrella de seis puntas con un circulo rozando sus puntas.

Libero un cantidad considerable de chakra en la zona, rompiéndole, este solo podia ser roto por un persona exterior. Una imponente energia la invadio, era terriblemente maligna y poderosa. Sakura sonrió aunque fuese por un efímero momento. Ella sabia que kyuubi no dejaria morir a su "contenedor" y por eso le estaba prestando chakra.

Sakura se sintio renovada de poder. Repitio la secuencia de acumular y liberar chakra en el pecho del chico...

Un enorme valle... vacio, absolutamente solitario, como el pequeño niño rubio que se encontraba en su centro. estaba asustado y no entendia nada, lloraba de angustia. Una persona le tocó el hombro. El, sorprendido levanto la cabeza. Alli estaba sakura, su sakura. La vio transmutar en la sakura de siempre, e ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Antes de hacerse intangible pudo regalarle un beso.

Despertó. Le dolia todo. Tenia un peso sobre el pecho. Era su chica, su sakura-chan. Se incorporo, sujetándola para que no se cayera.

-pero si yo...-

entonces cayó en la cuenta...

-oh sakura, no habras...-

las palabras murieron en la garganta del chico cuando sus dedos se posaron en el cuello.

-por que sakura-chan, por que lo has hecho...-susurró, mientras las lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por sus morenas mejillas. algo le acarició la cara. Miró. Era un venda. Notó la leve escritura de su ángel en ¿sangre?. si, era sangre, y decia...

"convierte en el rokudaime... cumple tus sueños. Te quiero, siempre estare contigo."

Abajo estaba dibujada una pequeña flor de sakura...

-solo vivire por que tu me has dado la vida mi querida sakura-chan-

bajo el cielo plomizo se enconbraba la lóbrega vista de un cementerio. Frente a una tumba recien cavada, y llena de flores se encontraban dos hombres. Dos shinobis. Dos personas en duelo. Sensei y alumno. Hatake Kakashi y Uzumaki Naruto. El rubio miraba con los ojos, color de cielo, como el mismo clima; grises. Grises de tantas lagrimas derramadas. Como un gran mar puro, el mas puro, que se ha contaminado con la putrida mano de la parca.

-sensei...- empezo el con la voz rota –la señora Haruno...- dos lagrimas derramadas mas.

-la señora haruna tenia razon.- se derrumbó de rodillas sobre la tierra humeda.

-¡no!- Kakashi se agacho, y levantó al chico de las ropas- Naruto tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-

-sakura murió por mi culpa.-

-sakura decidió salvarte aun a costa de su vida por que te queria.

Esa tarde, cuando Naruto regreso a su casa estuvo, como pasaria muchas veces, a punto de clavarse un kunai hasta lo mas profundo de la garganta, como si quisiera arrancar de cuajo aquel dolor horrible y palpitante, que le impedia respirar, como un enorme tumor.sentia una poderosa aucensia, inexplicable con palabras. Sentia que no volveria a reir. A cada momento la recordaba, y sentia como las lagrimas se deslizaban solas por sus ojos. Apenas dormia, apenas podia comer. Pero cada vez que queria parar aquel dolor mediante la caricia tentadora del frio acero, aquella venda le recordaba, que sakura no le habia dado su vida para que el se la quitara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

el rokudaime se sento en su recien estrenado despacho. Tenia unas enormes ojeras bajo esos ojos color de cielo, de mar, mas azules que el mas purísimo hielo. Apretaba fuertemente un colgante contra el pecho. Habia tomado el puesto después de la muerte de godaime. Le dolia intensamente el pecho, pero no se comparaba con aquel día hace cinco años. Juró que vengaria a la fallecida hokage. Orochimaru ya le habia quitado bastante.

-haz cumplido lo que te pedi- dijo una voz en su espalda- siempre estare a tu lado, mi koibito.- conocia perfectamente esa voz aunque el tiempo se hubiese llevado al polvo su cuerpo.

-sakura-chan!- dijo Naruto dándose vuelta de pronto. Alli no habia nada, solo el viento agitando aquella vieja venda, con un menzaje escrito en sangre.


End file.
